APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The present application proposes research projects that will enhance the ability of our institution to conduct drug abuse research. The objectives of this proposal are: 1) to strengthen the institutional infrastructure, 2) To enhance the capability of individual faculty members to perform drug abuse research, and 3) To involve outstanding students in research in order to encourage them to pursue careers in drug abuse research. Two pilot projects and eight individual research subprojects are proposed. The pilot projects will enable the career development of two junior faculty members in drug abuse-related research. The eight drug abuse- related subprojects will enable faculty and outstanding students to accomplish the following specific aims. An evaluation of smoking cessation methods will be performed. The three-dimensional structure and electronic character of cocaine analogs will be determined. An endogenous ligand of the central benzodiazepine receptor will be identified. Slow release drug delivery systems will be developed for treating drug addictions. For example, biodegradable microcapsules containing buprenorphine will be developed and evaluated for release characteristics. In addition, an oral microcapsule formulation of amantidine will be developed and evaluated for release characteristics in in vitro and in vivo experiments. The prevalence of alcoholism in the black adolescent population of Louisiana relative to other ethnic adolescents will be contrasted with socioeconomic and cultural differences in onset of alcohol use, family attitudes and beliefs, peer pressure, school performance, and rational for drinking. New acyclic nucleotide analogs of anti-AIDS will be synthesized as potential anti-HIV agents for treatment of HIV-1 and 3'-azidothymidine (AZT) resistant HIV-1 strains in AIDS patients. Novel anti-Pneumocystis carinii drugs with less hepatotoxicity will be synthesized to enable improved drug therapy of alcoholic AIDS patients with liver damage.